


【翔润】雪松与夏

by MHS112



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHS112/pseuds/MHS112





	【翔润】雪松与夏

樱井翔飞快骑车到松本家楼下之后，把车胡乱一停，抱起后座的小胡闹鬼就往家里跑。发情期而散发出来的信息素缠的樱井翔也有些气息不稳。再加上怀里这个又是扭来扭去又是搂着往脖子蹭的人丝毫没有安分的意思。樱井翔一路在想如果电梯没有监控，他想把松本立刻就地办了。

等电梯缓缓升到高楼之后，松本已经缠着樱井亲了好几个回合，樱井脖子上也多了两个吻痕。可是松本还是不依不饶的想要樱井翔现在就摸摸他。

“乖，快到了。”樱井翔感觉自己已经快到极限了。

“可是...”怀里的小宝贝起身凑到樱井翔耳边，啃咬着耳垂，用带着奶音的气音厮磨着樱井翔的防线 ”后面已经都变得湿漉漉的怎么办…”

/

樱井翔几乎是撞开卧室门的，他把小胡闹鬼轻轻放在床上之后想转身去关门。可是松本却搂着他脖子丝毫没有要放手的意思。

“你去哪里！“ 醉醺醺的撒娇上线  
“乖，我去关门就回来。“   
可小傲娇还是没有松手的意思...

樱井打算抬手去掰开松本的手的时候，一股比以前更浓烈的蜜桔味在面前爆发出来。樱井立刻软了腿，埋在松本的肩窝里。  
松本以为自己玩过头了，抬手去摸对方软乎乎的头发试着喊了一声名字，可是樱井翔毫无所动。

渐渐低喘在松本耳旁开始回荡，樱井双手已经不安分的摸上了松本的腰线，等再抬头时眼里却盛满了情欲。

晚餐开始了

/

松本不是没有看过饿狼捕食猎物的纪录片或者电影。不过大多拍摄手法配上瘆人的音乐，让整个镜头看起来是有些夸张：被饿了一天的猎食者在看到眼前笨拙逃跑的白兔的时候，便用尽全力去追捕那团毛绒。  
因为狼知道，若是错过了这个绝佳的捕食机会，身后等待的是自然淘汰法则的审判。  
为了生存，孤狼只能咧开獠牙，在白兔身上落下痕迹。松本总是难以想象白兔的内心，他觉得大多是恐惧或是绝望淹没了眼前最后一线光束。等待的不过是殷红的血迹染满一片草地。

可不知道为什么，当樱井翔在他脖颈和下唇上啃咬，双手用力困住松本的时候，他觉得自己变成了那只白兔。

因为过多信息素的引诱，Alpha的易感期也被牵连出来。樱井翔似乎已经失去往日的理智，粗暴的钳制着松本的行动。雪松的香气渐渐掩盖在蜜柑之上，难以言喻的愉悦感让松本渐渐放松身体去享受片刻他最喜爱的香味。

樱井翔发现松本已经不再有丝毫反抗了，他坐在对方身上，双膝分开将对方手腕压住，松本抬头便看见樱井的下身已经勃起，尺寸客观的阴茎藏在西装裤后面等待着释放。樱井扯开领结，一点一点解开衬衫的扣子。常年健身保持的腹肌和人鱼线展示在松本眼前，身下人下意识吞咽口水的小动作被樱井翔发现了去，便俯下身捧着脸颊再次吻上去。

松本下身无意识的蹭着樱井翔，喉咙里发出呜呜的呻吟。他光是被樱井翔稍微粗暴些对待就感觉到了快感，更别说一会还要被那根东西贯穿身体，哭着在这张床上射出来。

樱井松手去解开皮带的时候因为重心改变，膝盖上的发力加重了不少，压疼了身下的宝贝。 松本扭开头中断了樱井翔舌头的进攻。小小撒娇的喊着痛。

樱井被这一身撒娇换回一些理智，赶忙跪开便发现细白的手腕都被自己跪红了。他轻声道歉，抬起左边的手腕便轻柔的亲吻着。舌头在娇嫩的皮肤上打转，故意呼出的热气爽的松本起鸡皮疙瘩。

“润”

樱井盯着小白兔盛满泪水和情欲的桃花眼，嘴唇依然在手腕上轻啄。

“不要离开我。”

/

樱井插入的时候，小穴因为紧张而突然夹紧。快感的电流一瞬间窜到了头顶爽的樱井翔发出一声低叹。他把松本的双腿扛在臂弯里，上身再往前一些，把巨物送到了更深的地方。

松本的呻吟永远都是樱井的催情药，带着奶音的娇喘和呼唤，让他占有欲暴增。越是松本求他慢点，他越是要加快速度的把身下人操软。松本搂上樱井翔的脖颈，伸着脖子试图去讨吻却被樱井翔躲开。松本愣了一下，有些撒娇的把人脖子搂紧一些。但是Alpha的力气往往更胜一筹，松本反而被带的微微抬起了上身。

“呜...要...要...” 撒娇鬼被操的连句完整的话都说不出来，呻吟的间隙里也只能断断续续的表达脑海里的意愿。

“要什么？“低音炮带着喘息酥的松本下意识夹紧了小穴。

“嘶...别夹...” 樱井翔右手狠狠的拍打在白臀上，引来松本带着诱惑的叫喊。

樱井发现了松本在被欺负时会获得更多的快感，他一边抽打着白臀，一边狠狠碾过体内的敏感点。在松本喊着要去的时候，把那根狠狠的凿进松本体内。高潮时，樱井翔越是慢而有力的冲撞，越是能大幅度延长松本的高潮时间。后穴也噗嗤的喷着液体，湿润了交合处，让进出变得更加的顺滑。

与刚才不同的是，樱井翔再次凿进去的时候，龟头刮过内壁的一个缝隙，小口被头部撑大。  
松本疼的抓紧了樱井翔的手臂，眼泪顺着太阳穴滑落进发丝里。

要说樱井翔这辈子最怕的事情，不是蛇不是高处，或许就是怀里的人喊疼或者不舒服。

他不敢动，就连俯下身亲吻松本也做不到。头部卡在缝隙处，进也不是退也不是。身下的宝贝一个劲奶音喊着疼，抓着樱井翔的手臂一直哭的不行。

等松本好不容易缓过来的时候，樱井试着拔出来，可是头部可以说是卡在了缝隙里，如果不射精，生殖腔部分的肌肉就难以缓解让樱井翔退出来。

“呜..进来..快点...” 松本反手抓住后面的枕头，挺起腰部让樱井翔有更大的空间插进生殖腔里。

过于紧致柔软的穴道让樱井翔好不容易回来的理智慢慢又出走，他每动一下都能感受到像是有无数软舌包裹着自己的性器。松本也慢慢找回快感，他抬起腰部顺着樱井翔的节奏进出着。  
狼性似乎再次爆发在眼前，恋人掐着松本的腰开始快速进出，过于用力的顶撞，让松本不得不伸手顶住床头才能保证自己不因樱井翔的大力撞到头部。可，他最终还是小看了易感期alpha的体力。

不管松本怎么求饶樱井翔慢一点，他都听不进去，汗水甚至打在了松本脸上，过大的开合撞击让他感觉到臀部已经有些发麻。双手已经撑不住了，有几次都不慎撞到头部。快感让他脱了力软了身子，他松手的时候，被樱井翔抬着臀部，背靠着墙上进出着。松本几乎无法自己支撑着身体，冲撞使他不得不扶着樱井翔的上臂保持着平衡。

咿咿呀呀的呻吟刺激着樱井翔的神经，易感期的情欲已经漫漫冲走了他所有的理智。

要说Alpha的易感期和Omega的发情期有什么不同的话，至少在樱井翔和松本润身上所展现的是完全两个世界。越是情欲上身，樱井翔就越是害怕松本离开他。用力的冲撞，发狠的啃咬，松本叫的越好听越是证明松本能从他这里获得快感。他想要松本离不开他，作为他唯一的占有物。满溢的爱意和害怕淹没了樱井翔，他只能靠交合的快感来证明松本现在还在他的身边。

而松本在发情期里，留给樱井翔的是爱意和撒娇，他想被樱井翔粗暴的对待，虽然这么说有些M，但是越是看到樱井翔用力的顶撞，他越是能感受到樱井翔对他的爱意。拍打的撞击不能让他感受到不适，粘腻的亲吻留给樱井翔的是最浓厚的爱意。

樱井翔渐渐加快速度，松本知道他要去了。交合处的汁液迸发，松本感觉到自己也在欲望的云端漂浮着。  
突如其来的热流灌满了松本的小腹，alpha射精时间长且量大。松本被樱井翔慢慢放回床垫上，虽然枕头和床单已经被虐的破败不堪，松本感觉的到液体在小腹里因为姿势的变化而变化。他粘腻的亲吻着樱井翔的脸颊和唇角，嗓子里黏黏糊糊的都在诉说爱意。

可樱井翔却微微颤抖着，紧紧搂着怀里的人。

“唔...翔...怎么了？“  
松本被勒的紧，更何况越是靠近，那根东西就越是往生殖腔里面戳。

“不要离开我。“  
樱井翔的回答让松本一颤。他伸手抚摸着软软的头发安慰着对方，一遍一遍肯定着自己会永远留在他的身边。

因为失去一切而从头开始拼搏的樱井缺失了很多安全感，或许平日里看在他身份上有人能帮忙处理的大小事，现在全落在樱井翔一个人身上。  
他在夜里不停的加班准备会议，在休息间靠着墙壁沉沉睡去。他失去了少爷身份的日子，变成了从0开始奔跑的普通人。但是樱井没有怨言或者不满过，他知道他唯一的依靠点就是和松本组成的小家。所以不管怎么面对困难，他都一个人扛了下来。

可，也因为这样，却是的安全感变成了沉沉的爱意，分散在了每一次性事里。

好在松本能理解，他知道他的少年变成了社会人之后要面对的是他不能想象的困苦。过大的压力很多次都让他眨眨眼睛把眼泪顺着啤酒吞下肚。松本抚摸着亲吻着樱井，竭尽全力把安全感传递给怀里的小狼。

性器滑落出来的时候，松本双腿脱了力倒在一边。樱井翔抱着疲惫的恋人去卫生间做着今晚最后的清理。

发情期还很长，樱井翔愿意接下来都留在松本的身边。

/  
[五年后]

“樱井翔！你不准再把纯子带到阳台玩泥巴了！“ 松本插着腰，围裙还未来得及摘下。站在阳台边数落着一大一小的”泥巴人“。因为樱井说要给他种一排花草，就赶忙买了种子和工具在阳台倒腾。可谁知道纯子吧嗒着小嘴就趴在玻璃上看着爸爸一个人玩泥巴看的眼馋。扭来扭去非要推开玻璃门下来和爸爸一起玩。

可结果就是被在做饭的松本发现，一大一小跪在门口瞪着一样的大眼睛可怜巴巴的看着松本。

“算了，快去洗澡然后准备吃饭。“松本揉揉太阳穴告诉自己不能再生气了。

樱井翔立马绽开笑颜，抱着纯子跑到浴室里放水冲澡。

晚饭的时候，两个洗香香的宝贝看着松本把一锅炖菜端了出来，一大一小眼睛都直了。  
一边夸赞松本手艺好，一边又闹腾的开始捉弄松本。

“papa，我要次这个。“ 纯子举着塑料叉子看着松本把炖碎的肉盛到碗里，眼睛闪着星星看着肉肉降落再自己粉色的小碗里。

“乖，多吃点。”樱井摸摸纯子的小脑袋，不小心把头发给弄乱了。可纯子毫不在意，举着叉子就开始搅着碗里的饭。

温暖的画面戳到了樱井翔内心最深处的地方，两个自己最爱的人坐在面前享受着晚餐。平凡的日子的细节一点点组成了他的梦想。原来大学许诺给松本的家也已经建成，因为纯子的存在和父母那边关系也缓和不少。他现在不用再熬夜骑着摩托送喝多的松本回家，也不用顶着黑眼圈算着预算把最后的数字写上。

安全感或者本来就是个难以言喻的东西。

自己会因为松本的信息素而感到安心，会因为纯子的存在而感到安心，也会因为平日里的细节而感到安心。

不安和恐惧似乎再也没有敲过他的门，他保持着现在的步调继续着平日里每一个小小的奇迹。

“笨蛋，再发呆肉就要被纯子吃完啦！” 松本带着笑意的责怪把樱井翔拉回现实。

一旁小家伙得意的捧着小碗里的肉丝给爸爸看。笑咯咯的再把爸爸碗里的肉叉走一块。

就这样吧。

樱井翔默默想着。

就保持这样的生活，到成为星星消失的时候吧。

END


End file.
